


war of hearts

by jpnxjcs



Series: the story of pinunso [6]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Josh and Stell, Joshtell - Freeform, Justin and Sejun, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Cursing, Mild Kissing Scenes, Pinunso, Yani and Ken, YaniKen, friends turned lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: noticeable changes were seen from the both of them, but they seem even more distant than before. could everything be fixed before it's too late?
Relationships: Justin De Dios/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Series: the story of pinunso [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194839
Kudos: 2





	war of hearts

"Jah. Hey. Are you listening to me?" The younger snapped back to reality when Stell tapped his arm, confusion swimming in his eyes.

"Sorry.."

"It's okay.. I was just saying that you have to do a Valentine's greeting video in a bit. For A'Tin."

"Well.. what should I say?"

"Just.. what you would normally say to someone you want to ask out on a date." he edged the last word but the younger didn't notice, nodding as he fished out his phone. 

"Should I film now?"

"Um.. sure. We do have a guesting later."

"Okay. See you in a bit." he stood up and began to walk out of the room, almost freezing when Paulo walked past him. As usual, they ignored each other, not saying a word or even sparing a glance.

Stell surely was even more confused than before.

.-.

"Didn't they run away on Ken's birthday after they finally realized how they felt for each other? And now, they're back to normal, ignoring each other. It's like the other person doesn't even exist!" Stell frustratingly yelled, harshly running a hand through his hair. Josh waited for him to calm down before hugging his torso, rubbing his back.

"Calm down, Stell. Look, there's probably an explanation as to why this is happening. But if they're not ready to tell us, we can't force them." Stell sighed leaning his head against the smaller's.

"I'm just worried, Josh. What if this time, they never fix their relationship?"

"Do you trust them?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then we'll wait. That's what good friends do."

"Okay.. okay, you're right." And though it felt wrong to not talk about this, Stell agreed anyways, hoping for the best of their best friends' relationship.

.-.

Whenever Yani would ask Justin about what happened during their get away, the younger would just shrug and wave him off. He was always confused and often ran to Ken for support.

" _Maybe he's just tired. They were gone a week, hon._ " his young lover reminded him with a small laugh.

"I know, hon. I'm aware of that. But it's been weeks now. It's not even January anymore. So.. I mean, you get why I'm on edge, right?"

" _I do, hon. But we just need to trust them. I know those two, more than Josh or Stell. I know that they'll do something about this. But they need the time. I mean, we took the time before we finally confessed, right? You took the time before Justin finally confronted you about me. This is just like that, hon. We just need to be there to support them, no matter what._ "

"Wow, that's a lot of words," Yani teased. "Who are you and what have you done with my Ken Suson?" he chuckled, smiling when the younger blushed.

" _It's still me, hon._ " he pouted at the older, cheeks flushed red.

"I was just kidding, You should talk more. Your voice sounds nice."

" _Stoooop_..."

"It sounds _very_ alluring."

" _Hoooon..._ "

"I'm actually very seduced by it."

" _Yaniiiiiii..._ " Yani laughed at the younger's whine, trying to keep his voice down since their oldest brother was in the room with him.

"Alright alright.. I'm sorry. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"I'm about to. You?"

"Five minutes." CJ mouthed at him, shifting his attention back to his phone.

"Looks like we'll be eating in five minutes. Eat well, hon. I love you."

" _I love you too.._ " Yani kissed his hand and pressed it on the camera, watching as the younger did the same, before ending the call.

"You seem happy with him." CJ murmured as they ate. Yani smiled, the image of Ken in his head sending butterflies to his stomach.

"I am."

"But _you_ aren't." he looked at Justin, his expression unreadable. The younger didn't even flinch, only glaring at his plate. "What happened that week that drove you two apart?"

Justin remained silent, stuffing spoonful of food in his mouth, then chewing it, and swallowing, and repeating the action until his plate was empty. He drank water from his glass and forced it down, wincing at the slight burn in his throat.

"I'm finished with dinner. Excuse me." he murmured, the remaining members of the family not missing him hurriedly wiping his tears.

"CJ.." Gemma began, softly turning to look at her oldest son.

"Someone had to try, Ma. Justin's been miserable for _weeks_. Something must've happened."

"Or, maybe, nothing did, and they're just taking their time apart to finalize how they feel," his father said, squeezing his arm. " _Anak_ , these things take time. Especially for young ones like them."

"Besides, if Justin needs help, he'll reach out to us." his mother added before standing up to clear the dishes. The brothers shared a meaning look, knowing that they were thinking the same thing.

Justin never talked to them. Not about that, at least. He only shared the events of what happened to their guestings and future events about to happen before a lockdown could be implemented.

As days passed, the brothers grew more worried, not just about the relationship threatened to fall apart, but their youngest who clearly had been changing right under their noses.

"What can we do?" CJ murmured before sipping from his glass filled with tequila. "He's not coming forward and the others are just as clueless as we are."

"Not Ken. But even he won't tell me."

"Send him a sexy photo." Yani threw an ice cube at the older, rolling his eyes.

"We're not like that."

"I know, I was just messing with you. But, seriously though. Something has to be done."

"But what?"

"I'm not really sure. I'll admit, everyone else is right, we can't force them. But we can try to talk to them individually?"

"Why don't we both talk with Jah? Then I'll ask Alex or Josue to talk to Sejun."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll talk to Justin-"

"Tomorrow. Give him a break." the older's brows furrowed for a moment before he eventually nodded, sighing as his lips met the cold glass.

.-.

"Hey kuya." Paulo slightly jumped, but soon relaxed when the youngest male of their family sat next to him.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"You weren't in bed. The girls wanted to watch a movie."

"Are they-"

"They're asleep now. They managed to sleep five minutes into the movie."

"What were you watching?"

"Endgame."

"They fell asleep on the most depressing Marvel film ever?" Josue laughed, shaking his head. The brothers were soon surrounded by silence, something both were comfortable with.

"We uh.. we confessed our love for each other. When we went away that week," Paulo began, looking straight ahead. "The truth is, we've both been hiding our true feelings for years now. But we were both afraid to lose the other. That's why we barely had any interactions, even behind the camera."

"If.. if you love each other, why are you avoiding each other now?"

"I guess.. I guess we don't want to complicate our future. Not just us two, but the whole group."

"Don't you see yourself with him? In your vision for the future?"

"Of course I do."

"Not just a member of SB19. But.. as someone you'd spend the rest of your life with." Paulo remained silent, calculating the words he was about to use.

But the younger had beaten him to it, patting his shoulder before standing up.

"Think about it, kuya, Goodnight." Paulo sighed once his brother was inside, dropping his face in his hands. He sighed, frowning when his throat began hurting from holding all of his emotions back.

_I need to do this._

.-.

_"Hey, Justin.. um.. how do I start? Well.. I hope that you're okay. I hope you aren't stressing yourself too much. Are you happy? Are you still doing your hobbies? I watched your live, by the way. You were great. You were amazing, really._

_"But.. that's not why I called-er.. tried to call you. I know that.. that you're upset over where we left off before we went home. I'm sorry it had to end that way. I wish there was something I could've done to stop you from hurting. I mean, I was selfish that day. I didn't even ask you if you were okay with it or not._

_"I'm sorry. Really._

_"I wish we could've stayed there. That cabin was perfect for us. We could go for walks in the woods so we can get some reasonable exercise. There was the lake. It's not that big, but it's big enough for the two of us to enjoy. I miss the fresh air there. And us waking up to the singing of the birds resting on the trees surrounding us. I miss that._

_"I miss our paradise, Justin._

_"I miss you. So much more than I'd like to admit._

_"And I.. oh god, how not to cry-okay.. I love you, Justin. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I could never tell you that enough. I love you._

_"I love you.. I love you, Justin.."_

.-.

"J-Justin.."

"Paulo.."

They stood there in the alley, three feet from each other, just staring and not doing anything, both contemplating if they were dreaming or not.

And from that moment on, and the moments that soon unfolded after, they knew that both were thankful for the angel watching them from above.


End file.
